When a scanner is coupled to a host device, the scanner must be properly configured to communicate with the host device. The configuration may be performed at a manufacturing stage or a post manufacturing stage that entails scanning at least one barcode or loading new firmware onto the scanner to ensure a proper default configuration prior to coupling the scanner to the host device. If the scanner is improperly configured or configuration barcodes and/or custom firmware is unavailable, the proper configuration of the scanner is not possible, thereby causing the scanner to be unusable.
The coupling of the scanner to the host device may be a hard-wiring or a wireless connection. When the scanner is coupled to a particular host device by scanning configuration barcodes, the configuration barcodes are often disposed on a surface of the host device. This may ensure that the proper configuration barcodes are used to couple the scanner to the host device. Over time, the configuration barcodes may become worn, sustain damage, be unreadable, etc. Consequently, the configuration barcode disposed on the host device must be replaced. Because the configuration barcode is for the particular host device, the configuration barcode is unique to match with a specific terminal (e.g., host device). The configuration barcodes may also be located in remote areas such as a manual, a packaging box, etc. Over time, these barcodes may also become unusable or lost.